


Winter Veil in Stormwind

by exilefromlife



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Mistletoe, Winter Veil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exilefromlife/pseuds/exilefromlife
Summary: Wrathion learns about different Winter Veil traditions in Stormwind.
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Winter Veil in Stormwind

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, this is fashionably late, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

Human holidays were always something of a mystery for Wrathion. He understood them just fine, that was never a problem. What he didn’t understand, however, was the need for them to be so… _extravagant_. Granted, he’d only returned to Stormwind for Pilgrim’s Bounty, so between that and Winter’s Veil perhaps he didn’t have the best sample size of data. So far, at least Winter’s Veil was more exciting…though the banquet seemed to have no fewer selections if the smells wafting in from the kitchens was anything to go by.

He smiles softly at the young woman he’s been chatting with, glad to escort someone around. The fact that the woman was Tess Greymane and almost single-handedly responsible for the nobility’s acceptance of him as consort certainly doesn’t hurt. She returns his smile and continues talking about the traditions she’d grown up with. It sounds nice, focused more on family than on large celebrations, but that’s probably just him missing that aspect of his life.

Ah well, at least he had the family he’d chosen. The dragon looks at the tree standing proudly nearby and sighs wistfully. Then he catches a reflection of light and sees what sits on the top and snorts.  
  
”Hm? Something wrong?” Tess asks before she sips her wine. She follows his gaze and grins. “Anduin’s idea, you see. He said that you deserved the top spot considering how you saved all our butts. Speaking of Anduin, looks like he’s finally free from today’s mess.”  
  
Wrathion’s no idiot and knows a dismissal when he hears one. “Thank you, Tess, for your lovely company. Chess next week?”  
  
”After the new year, I’m spending the week with a…friend.” She winks, telling him all he needs to know about who the friend is. Shame he probably won’t get to see the look on Genn’s face when he finds out.

He bows to her and turns on a heel, walking straight towards his fiancé. Anduin’s calm but genuine smile towards the courtiers brightens when he sees the dragon walking towards him. Wrathion bows slightly to the individuals he’s interrupting. “Pardon the interruption, my lords, my ladies, but I believe it’s my turn to occupy Anduin’s time.” He pauses at the giggles from the ladies and the smirks from the gentlemen. Once, he would have bristled, but these don’t appear to be malicious, but instead…politely amused? “Is my shirt untucked?”  
  
One of the women--the newly minted Baroness Lescovar, the late baron’s much more polite daughter--shakes her head. “Not at all, your highness. It’s just that…well, you and his majesty are standing beneath the mistletoe.”  
  
”The what?”

She grins and begins to usher the others away. “I’ll allow the king the pleasure of enlightening you, Prince Wrathion.” She’s gone before Wrathion can protest.  
  
He sighs deeply and shoots a wry grin at the blond man standing next to him. “You ever feel like you’re a child being told ‘I’ll tell you when you’re older?’”  
  
Anduin laughs easily, soothing any potential annoyance Wrathion felt at the situation. He points up to a bundle of leaves dangling from the top of the archway. “Mistletoe. It’s a tradition to kiss whoever you’re standing with when you’re under it.”  
  
”Finally, a tradition that makes sense!” He rests his hands on Anduin’s hips and leans forward to kiss him softly, trying to keep his actions appropriate--though there’s no way it’ll stay that way later. But that’s later.  
  
”Mm, that’s nice.” Anduin says as they break apart. “I’ll have to have Shaw give me a report on all of the mistletoe locations through--” His words are cut off by the dinner call, an odd trumpeting sound that makes both of them flinch. Anduin sighs gustily.  
  
Wrathion is undeterred, however, and holds his bent arm out for the king to take. “Your Majesty, might this lowly dragon have the honor of escorting you to dinner?”  
  
”Lowly my ass, but yes.”


End file.
